Artistic License
by Violet Ace
Summary: Gohan's mother never let him go to High School, but he convinces her to let him go to college, seeing as he got into the best technical university in the world. Gohan makes friends, falls in love and finds new enemies. Some who just might be smarter than him... GohanxVidel
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! Um, this is my first fanfiction. I became addicted during Spring semester, and now it's nearly the end of Summer! I thought I would take a stab at writing. This story might be rather technical because that's what I'm good at. It's also going to be extremely nerdy and geeky in the best ways possible (I'll get my boyfriend to help with some of those parts, ha ha). Alright here goes a summary:**

**Gohan's mother never let him go to High School, but he convinces her to let him go to college, seeing as he got into the best technical university in the world. Gohan makes friends, falls in love and finds new enemies. Some who just might be smarter than him... GohanxVidel**

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this! This is mostly for my own entertainment, others might be entertained too, who knows.**

* * *

"Newest report, sir." The monotone voice came from a figure standing near one of the bridge's observation panels. He held out a clear prism, five centimeters long. "Detecting a planet worth observing in the North Quadrant, sir," he explained.

"Know your place, lieutenant," barked the larger superior. "I will determine whether it is worth observing or not." He grabbed the data crystal from the lieutenant. "Return to your duties."

"Yes, sir." The figure bowed and began inspecting the readouts once again.

He twirled the prism in his hand, staring at it unamused. He had heard of this planet in the North Quadrant. It was proving to be quite a nuisance.

"Commander, take charge."

The captain walked out of the bridge, ignoring the commander's salute. He retreated to his quarters, examining the data crystal again. He set the prism in a reader and called up his communications display.

A distorted voice spoke through his earpiece, "Yes captain, what is it?" .

"My lord," he faced towards the wall to see a silhouette appear. "The Citizens are starting to question our way of life. They have taken notice of the way other planets do things. We cannot keep censoring everything, they will become suspicious." The captain said plainly, and fingered the prism in the reader. He pressed it in a little bit more and turned it ninety degrees counterclockwise. "I am sending you the latest report. One of the lieutenants was brazen enough to declare it worthy of observation before my review."

The data crystal began to glow and slowly disintegrate. The shadowy figure reached out a hand outside of the scope of the transmission. When it returned, it held the prism. "I will take a look at it Captain. If it requires more serious action, I will contact you. Anything else?"

"No my lord, that is all. I await your decision." The display switched to black.

* * *

**Violet Ace: And that's the end! Thanks for all your help Falcon!**

**Falcon Ace: No problem! It was a lot of fun.**

**Chibi Goten: Violet? Who's Falcon?**

**Violet: Well, he's my really handsome sidekick.**

**Chibi Trunks: HAHA, you're a sidekick to a girl!**

**Violet: *Trunks gets lifted up by the shirt* And WHAT is wrong that that Trunks?**

**Trunks: *gulp* NOTHING! Nothing at all! Right Goten?**

**Goten: Hey look! I found a drawer full of chocolate! *munch* *munch***

**Falcon: This is a little too drawn out Violet. I'm ending it. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gosh, this writing stuff is hard. Falcon edited the heck out of my prologue and made it 10x cooler. Although he WAS a bit of a downer on the end scene of fun. The prologue is meant to be mysterious and confusing, so don't worry about it. Now on to Gohan! My favorite character! Whoo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I currently own the pizza that I bought today, but I own nothing from DBZ. WAIT...no, no I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter One:

"But MOM," Gohan whined from his seat at the table.

"NO," bellowed ChiChi. She crossed her arms over her chest. Standing across from her son, she made an imposing sight. "There is no way I am letting you leave my protection. You are staying here, and that is final."

"But ChiChi," chimed in Bulma from her seat beside the young half-saiyan, "Gohan has been accepted to the best technical university in the world! You can't let him miss an opportunity like this. Haven't you always wanted him to be a great scholar?"

ChiChi sighed, dropping her hands. "Well...yes, but...that was before his father died. Without Goku, we haven't been able to save money over the years." She paused, "I'm sorry Gohan, but unless you can think of a way to pay for it, we can't afford to send you to college." ChiChi hung her head in shame.

"I've thought of that Mom! I'll get a scholarship to go there!" Gohan exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "You've raised me so well, there's no way I won't be able to get enough scholarship money to go!" Gohan beamed, hoping to butter his mother up.

Bulma tapped on his shoulder. "Um, actually Gohan, since this is the top college in the world, they don't offer merit-based scholarships to attend. Everyone would qualify for one."

"See!" exclaimed ChiChi. Gohan slumped back to his chair in defeat.

"BUT," Bulma continued, "Based on what you are telling me, Gohan will most certainly get enough need-based aid to go. This school wants to make sure the best of the best can attend, no matter their financial situation. Enough alumni go on to do amazing things, myself included," She winked, "that they have enough funding to give financial assistance to those who need it."

"You hear that Mom!?" Gohan started excitedly, "Money won't be a problem! There's no reason I can't attend. Please let me go!"

"Just hold on a second, Gohan. I feel uncomfortable letting you out near people, especially since you've decided to keep your tail when it grew back a few months ago on your 18th birthday. We can't have any giant apes coming out on a full moon while you're at college. It's way too dangerous. I won't allow it." ChiChi resumed her stance of stubbornness.

Gohan looked at her with disappointment on his face. She was right, it was really risky to have him live in a densely populated area, when there was a chance that he might accidentally look at the moon. He was starting to regret keeping his tail, but he had wanted something to remember his father by. His father might not have had one anymore, but it was a part of his saiyan genes. He would do anything to keep it.

"Well..." Bulma stood up from her chair interrupting Gohan's train of thought. "Vegeta and I have been working on a solution to that problem. With Vegeta's knowledge of how the Oozaru form works, I have been able to create something that will prevent Gohan from changing." Bulma stated proudly.

"That sounds amazing, Bulma! What is it? How does it work?" eagerly asked Gohan, ever the science enthusiast.

"Well, you know how the full moon is what causes your transformations?" Gohan nodded, intrigued, "Vegeta explained to me that you have to absorb a certain amount of moon rays, which he calls Blutz waves, through your retina for the transformation to occur. After analyzing our own moon rays, I identified where Blutz waves occur in the electromagnetic spectrum." She paused and looked at Chichi and Gohan. Gohan looked fascinated and ChiChi looked a little baffled. Bulma continued, "They occur in the terahertz part of the spectrum between infrared rays and microwaves. Once I identified that, I created contact lenses that block those waves. If Gohan wears them all the time, he'll never change into the Oozaru form!" She declared confidently.

"That sounds amazing, Bulma!" Gohan burst out of his chair again, his tail wiggling behind him excitedly, "I would love to see the specs for those, they sound awesome. Maybe we can use them to create terahertz blocking glass windows to prevent future saiyan children from transforming so they can keep their tai-"

"Wait just a minute!" ChiChi interrupted, "You still have a tail. Normal humans don't go walking around with those, you know."

Gohan looked back towards his mother. "Oh, thats right." Gohan paused and scrunched his nose in thought, "Got it!" he exclaimed, "I'll wear it like a belt normally, and keep it hidden underneath my clothes. If anyone ever finds out, I'll tell them its a birth defect that cannot be removed, and keep it at that." Gohan beamed, there was nothing to keep him from going to college now.

ChiChi looked between Bulma and Gohan carefully. "...Alright, you can go to college..." Gohan shot his fist up in the air in triumph. "...On one condition." Gohan dropped his fist and looked at his mother with slight fear in his eyes. ChiChi held his gaze and continued, "You have to take that medicine thing you and Bulma have been working on, you know? The one for Goten?"

The fear left his eyes and was replaced with recognition. Oh right...that. In actuality, Gohan thought, it's not really medicine. It's a nanobot that gets injected into the bloodstream and it carries a genetically engineered version of the heart virus that almost killed his father.

Gohan and Bulma have been working on this project for a few years now. Gohan didn't want Goten to be homeschooled his entire life like he had. There are twelve nanobots in each dosage. Two for each leg and arm, one for the stomach, one for the brain, one for the tail, and one for the heart. These are the points where a saiyan draws ki and where he expels it. The idea is that the nanobots go to each of their respective areas and release a weakened version of the virus. It's strong enough that it removes a saiyan's powers, but weak enough that a saiyan's antibodies can neutralize it within 24 hours.

"But MOM," Gohan began to whine again, "I don't need to take it! I have perfect control over my powers. We're only making it because Goten is so young and energetic that he could possibly be a danger to his fellow classmates and-"

"GOHAN," Chi-Chi loudly interrupted him, "You do NOT have perfect control of your powers. Just earlier today you were so nervous about opening the acceptance letter that you tapped your foot repeatedly in anticipation and caused a mini-earthquake. I doubt you even noticed. I do not call that perfect control."

Wow, Gohan mused, it was true he didn't realize. However, he was not to be deterred, "but Mom, what if there's a threat to Earth again. I'm the strongest on this planet, I can't be out of commission for an entire day, you all could be killed! I would never forgive myself-"

"Actually Gohan," started Bulma, "While you've been studying these past few years, Vegeta has been training non stop. He actually has reached the level of a Super Saiyan 2." She paused to gauge Gohan's reaction. To say he was dumbstruck was an understatement. Bulma felt a little bit of pride in knowing that she was married to the strongest man on Earth. She continued, "I'd be willing to wager the safety of the planet that he can handle things himself for at least 24 hours if it comes to that." Bulma smiled triumphantly.

Gohan looked between the two women, it didn't look like he was going to get out of this. He weighed the pros and cons in his head and them came to a decision. "Fine, I will take the medicine that we created for Goten. I'll take it every 12 hours to keep myself always neutralized and I'll wear the contacts everyday as well, just to be safe. Is that enough precautions Mom? May I please attend this university?" Gohan clasped his hands together and looked towards his mother with the saddest eyes he could muster.

Chi-Chi stared at Gohan for a moment, "...Yes, you can go," she relented and then smiled at Gohan.

"YES!" Gohan jumped from his place and fist punched the air. Unfortunately he jumped a little too high and hit the ceiling causing some plaster to fall and crash on the dinner table.

Chi-Chi's smile faded as she looked down at the mess and then back at Gohan who was rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. She sighed and looked back to Bulma who was trying to stifle some laughter. "Any chance we can start that medicine today?"

* * *

**Violet Ace: That's the end of chapter one! I already had some reviews for my pitifully short prologue. Thanks guys!**

**Chibi Goten: Yeah thanks! It was super nice of you to review! It makes Violet so happy!**

**Chibi Trunks: Violet? Where's Falcon? I like him, he's tough and would make a great sparring partner.**

**Violet: Actually Falcon joined the army and is training right now, we can't talk to him for a few more weeks yet. But hey, let's give him a shout-out and thank him for what he does.**

**ALL: Thanks Falcon for being awesome and serving our country! We love you!**


End file.
